The subject technology is generally directed to a self-recovering application executing on a computing device.
An application may load untrusted content from an external source, for example, a web server. The application may be a web application executing on a web browser of a computing device or an independent application of the computing device. The untrusted content may include web-based source code or visual or audio content. The untrusted content may not be secure and, thus, may cause the application to become non-responsive or to crash.